


Даже если бы гравитация не действовала на меня, я все равно бы пал к твоим ногам.

by FSergeich



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Cute, Fun, M/M, Wade. You need to stop, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FSergeich/pseuds/FSergeich
Summary: Уэйд решил воспользоваться старым добрым "подкатом", что бы показать свою любовь.





	Даже если бы гравитация не действовала на меня, я все равно бы пал к твоим ногам.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Even if there wasn't gravity on earth, I'd still fall for you.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133377) by [kVader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kVader/pseuds/kVader). 



Уэйд страдальчески протяжно вздохнул, продолжая пялиться в экран, где он выиграл энный по счету раунд в Марио Карт.

\- Клянусь, я точно вырублю свой слуховой аппарат, если ты не прекратишь это делать. - проворчал Клинт, тут же чертыхаясь, когда его Луиджи падает с радужной дороги.

\- Я пытаюсь справиться с экзистенциальным кризисом, - пробормотал Уэйд, опять вздыхая.

Клинт только закатил глаза, пиная Уэйда, когда Принцесса Персик, которой управлял наемник, подкинула ему банановую корку. - Я не вижу никакого кризиса, тебе просто надо ему рассказать.

\- Ты думаешь я не пытался? Да тысячи раз! Но парень думает, что я шучу.

\- Это твой промах, из-за того, что ты все время ведешь себя как клоун, никто не может воспринимать тебя всерьез.

\- Это в моей природе, - проговорил Уэйд, засыпая пригоршню попкорна себе в рот, и продолжая бубнить, - Не иметь возможности использовать сарказм, как говорили Кардашяны, это как перестать использовать ботокс - просто невозможно.

Клинт фыркнул, качая головой, и беря свою собственную порцию попкорна. - Я все еще думаю, что ты должен сказать прямо, мы ведь о Питере говорим, да пацан единственный кроме меня, кто не лелеет планы как тебя прикончить.

Уэйд снова вздохнул, так как выиграл еще один раунд в Марио Карт. Клинт выругался себе под нос, доставая свой телефон и открывая сообщение присланное Нат, и рассмеялся как только его прочел. - Эй, Уэйд.

\- Мм? - наемник повернулся к нему, на что Клинт снова фыркнул.

\- У тебя сиротский приют? Потому что мне хочется подарить тебе детей.

Лучник следит за Уэйдом, закусив губу, что бы не рассмеяться, но в этот момент глаза Уэйда загораются, а улыбка расплывается по лицу, и Клинт начинает качать головой. - Нет, Уэйд.

\- Да, Уэйд.

***

Наемник прогуливался, пока приканчивал свою свеженькую кесадилью, только-только прикупленную в новом Мексиканском ресторане, который открылся буквально за углом от его берлоги, когда он услышал какое-то скуление и милый сердцу, хорошо знакомый голос, отчитывающий кого-то.

\- Вы должны проявлять больше уважения к старшим, полагаю вашим бабушкам было бы стыдно за вас, узнай они как вы себя ведете. 

Уэйд улыбаясь обходит здание и обнаруживает Питера обездвиживающего своей паутиной нескольких парней, которые собирались бежать вниз по тому же проулку через который вошел Уэйд.

Один из парней бежал прямо на Уэйда, оглядываясь назад с победной улыбкой, потому что он думал, что сумел ускользнуть, но как только он перевел взгляд вперед, его улыбка растворилась, а выражение его глаз сменилось с торжествующего, на молящее о чуде.

Уэйд подмигнул ему под маской и съездил по лицу кулаком до того как он успел сдать назад, после чего парень рухнул на землю. Наемник пожал плечами и откусил следующий кусок кесадильи, пока Питер накидывал на вора паутину и подтягивал его к остальным.

\- В следующий раз повезет больше, - произнес Уэйд.

Питер связал парня, прилепляя его к стене, и улыбнулся под маской, когда подошел Уэйд. - Эй, спасибо за помощь.

\- Да не за что Бэйби-бой, чем занимаешься?

Питер лишь пожал плечами, три парня на стене явно бросались в глаза. - Сии недостойные мужи пытались ограбить даму.

\- Как хорошо, что ты проходил мимо и остановил их.

Питер засмеялся, пожимая плечами и почесывая затылок. - Ты хотел бы пойти со мной и вернуть кошелек хозяйке?

\- Конечно, - ответил Уэйд, швыряя обертку от кесадильи в мусор. Как только они выходят на улицы Нью-Йорка, Питер звонит в полицию и оповещает их о парнях оставленных им связанными на стене.

Они прибывают в супермаркет, где их ждет милая пожилая леди с белыми волосами, коротающая время за разговором с местным охранником, и когда она видит Питера - ну хорошо, Человека-паука и Дэдпула - она улыбается так, будто случилось второе пришествие, не меньше.

\- Вы поймали их, дорогуши, - произнесла женщина, заключая Питера и Уэйда в объятия до того, как супер герой успел вернуть ей кошелек.

Питер хихикает, а Уэйд краснеет, в основном потому что практически одна из "Золотых девочек" обнимает его, а еще потому что он фактически ничего не сделал и ощущает потребность сказать об этом. - Я не...

\- Нам это было в удовольствие, мэм, - перебил его Питер, улыбаясь в сторону Уэйда.

Женщина по доброму усмехнулась, с кивком принимая свою сумочку из рук Питера. - Вы просто ангелы, мальчики.

Уэйд почувствовал как его щеки начали полыхать и ему захотелось снова обнять леди, но он помнил, что нужно держать лицо. Питер улыбнулся и кивнул, - это не проблема, просто остерегайтесь воров.

Леди кивнула и Уэйд понял - это его шанс. Наемник прочистил горло, привлекая внимание обоих и Питера и леди, и даже охранника, о присутствии которого все уже позабыли. У Уэйда появились слушатели, это хорошо, просто отлично.

\- Вы не должны удивляться ворам, ведь ваше лицо похищает человеческие сердца.

Питер не отрываясь смотрел на него, из-за чего Уэйд предположил, что он несколько раз растерянно моргнул под маской, как охранник рядом с ним. А лэди, с другой стороны, громко и счастливо рассмеялась. - Боже мой, как мило!

\- Что это, только что ...? - поинтересовался Питер, наклонив голову в бок.

Уэйд снова прочистил горло и начал отступать. - Только посмотрите, уже так поздно, увидимся позже, Бэйби-бой. Было очень приятно, мэм.

Леди все еще продолжала смеяться, когда Уэйд испарился с места происшествия, так быстро как только смог.

И это был первый раз из множества.

~ * ~

В лаборатории:

\- Ты состоишь из меди(Cu) и теллура(Te)? И поэтому ты CuTe.

Брюс и Питер следят за тем, как Уэйд убегает прочь, на что ученый лишь приподнимает бровь. - Что это было?

Питер вздохнул и пожал плечами. - Без понятия.

На кухне:

\- Твой папочка - Пекарь? Поэтому ты заполучил самые классные булочки!

Стив моргает несколько раз, держа подмышкой смесь для торта который он собирался испечь. - Это был Уэйд?

\- Ага, - ответил Питер, взбивающий яйца рядом с ним.

\- И что это было?

Питер опять вздохнул, - понятия не имею.

Во время тренировки:

\- Твой папа был боксером? Поэтому ты так сногсшибателен!

Нат покачала головой, глядя в открытую дверь, где Уэйд просто проходил мимо. - Это уже третий раз на этой неделе, не так ли?

Питер кивнул и, вздохнув, стал стаскивать свои тренировочные перчатки.

В лаборатории 2:

Это мой процессор закоротило или я просто почувствовал проскочившую между нами искру?

Тони и Питер наблюдают как улепетывает Уэйд, а Клинт, шедший до этого с ним, бьет себя ладонью по лбу и удрученно качает головой.

\- Какого черта он добивается? - спросил Тони.  
Питер пожал плечами и вернулся к работе. - Самому бы хотелось узнать.

Тони фыркает, качая головой, и закатывает глаза. - Ну, ему явно требуются фразочки получше, потому что эти весьма жалкие.

\- Эй Тони! - прокричал Уэйд издали. - Ты из Европы? Потому что Европа просто кусок дерьма.

\- Пошел ты, Уилсон!

~ * ~

\- У меня нет читательского билета, но вы не возражаете, если я возьму вас на дом?

\- Вот оно! - воскликнул Питер, вставая из кресла, в котором читал книгу.

Уэйд собрался было упорхнуть, но Брюс перегородил входную дверь в гостиную.  
Наемник повернул к одному из окон, но там его уже поджидал Клинт.

\- Да ладно вам, ребята!

\- Уэйд Уинстон Уилсон, - проговорил Питер позади него.

Уэйд тяжело сглотнул, вот оно, тот момент противостояния, когда его шутки обернуться против него, и Питер без колебаний его отвергнет. Медленно, наемник поворачивается с гримасой на лице и поникшими плечами, к Питеру, стоящему позади него, который серьезно смотрел на Уэйда, скрестив на груди руки. Уэйд прочистил свое горло, уже собираясь оправдываться, но Питер его перебил.

\- Эй Уэйд, ты - банковский кредит? Поэтому ты завладел моим вниманием.

Уэйд некоторое время только моргал, глядя на Питера, который постепенно начал улыбаться, и даже хихикать. Клинт и Брюс, находящиеся за ним, дружно фыркнули и удалились из гостиной, оставляя их наедине.

Питер сцепил свои руки за спиной и начал двигать своим корпусом как взволнованный ребенок. - Ну, как ты думаешь? Я прошел тест?

\- Э, т-тест? - запнулся Уэйд, смотря, как подошедший к нему Питер кивает.

\- Ты можешь объяснить, что чувствуешь ко мне своими словами? - Уэйд в ступоре моргает, на что Питер расплывается в улыбке. - Уэйд, ты хочешь встречаться со мной? - Наемник медленно кивнул, и Питер усмехнулся.

\- Видишь? Это совсем не сложно, не так ли?

Уэйд качает головой и Питер снова смеется, наклоняется и обвивает своими руками шею Уэйду, притягивая его к своим губам и медленно целуя, давая наемнику время отреагировать. У Уэйда широко распахиваются глаза и перехватывает дыхание.

\- Пресвятые какахи! - произнес он, когда Питер со смехом отстранился. - Мы должны это повторить.

Питер согласно кивнул, и на этот раз Уэйд активно участвовал, обхватил Питера за талию и, углубляя поцелуй, постанывал, прикусывая губы брюнета. - Пожалуйста набери 9-1-1, потому что ты заставил мое сердце остановиться.

\- Уэйд, прекрати.

\- Ладно.


End file.
